Entre l'Empire Céleste et le Soleil Levant
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Deuxième puissance mondiale, Chine se montre plus déterminé à accomplir son objectif : la réunification avec sa fille Taiwan, même si cette dernière désire garder son indépendance. Tout n'est vraiment pas au beau fixe entre le père et la fille, mais les choses s'aggravent lorsque Chine découvre que Taiwan entretient une idylle avec Japon, son rival de toujours. Taipan


**Voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit sous l'inspiration de l'actualité en Asie, en ce moment (croyez-moi, c'est même un peu flippant). Et parce qu'aussi, je trouve que TaiwanxJapon est un couple fabuleux trop négligé dans le fandom. Et je trouve que Japon et Chine sont des personnages fascinants, très complexes et intéressants à écrire. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir!**

 **Hetalia appartient au très génial Himaruya Hidekaz**

Entre l'Empire Céleste et le Soleil Levant

Mei, représentante de l'île de Taiwan, avait de plus en plus peur. Peur pour son peuple et pour elle-même. Peur de quoi ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais elle avait peur de son papa, Yao, représentant de la Chine. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus puissant et intimidant. Et cela était une mauvaise chose pour elle. En effet, il était bien connu de tous que son père était obsédé à l'idée qu'elle rentre au foyer familial avec ses deux frères, Hong Kong et Macao. Son père ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse se comporter en tant que nation indépendante. Les explosions de rage qu'il faisait lorsqu'une autre nation commettait l'imprudence diplomatique de ne pas reconnaître la politique « d'une seule Chine », référence à la « République de Chine » qu'elle avait accueillie chez elle à la fin des années 40, un gouvernement en compétition avec la République populaire de Chine, une provocation que son père n'avait jamais pardonnée. Pour lui, Mei n'était qu'une petite rebelle qui faisait une crise d'adolescence et qui finirait par revenir à la raison (en d'autres mots, revenir vers lui) s'il se montrait patient. Or, de la patience, Chine n'en possédait pas du tout. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'après toutes ces années, elle et son peuple résistaient toujours à la réunification le faisait sortir de ses gongs !

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle aimait profondément son père. Mais voilà le problème. Ces dernières années, il était devenu obsédé par le pouvoir. Le pouvoir économique, le pouvoir militaire, le pouvoir diplomatique. Il devait tout contrôler et démontrer au monde entier qu'il n'y avait pas de nation plus grande que lui. Mais en raison de cela, il sacrifiait des principes qui étaient maintenant sacrés au 21e siècle dont la démocratie, la liberté d'expression et les droits de la personne. Il ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. En même temps, son père était si âgé, il avait plus de cinq mille ans. Il était la plus ancienne civilisation encore existante, aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, il avait plus de mal que quiconque à changer ses mentalités.

En ce moment, elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de son ami Alfred, alias les États-Unis d'Amérique, pour sa défense en cas d'attaque. Après tout, si quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'était le désir de se libérer de l'emprise de son père, c'était bien lui. Mais on s'entendait que ce n'était pas une nation seulement âgé de quatre-cent ans et qui n'avait obtenu son indépendance il y a seulement à peine deux-cent-cinquante ans qui allait impressionner son papa vétéran. Surtout qu'Alfred commençait à s'affaiblir et que son père ne faisait que grandir en puissance.

Elle voyait son frère Hong Kong qui se révoltait de plus en plus contre leur paternel, essayant de protéger la démocratie et les droits de son peuple. Mais elle douta qu'il y parvienne. Leur père était juste trop imposant. D'autant plus qu'il soit parvenu à devenir la première puissance d'Asie surpassant Japon…

Ho ! Kiku ! Elle voulait tant le voir en ce moment ! Elle en avait besoin ! Ainsi, elle décida de faire ses bagages et de prendre le premier avion en direction de Tokyo.

…

Alors qu'elle était dans le taxi qui traversait les rues illuminées de la capitale japonaise en direction de la résidence de Kiku Honda, la personnification du Japon, elle fit un autre voyage dans ses pensées. C'était en 1895. Son père avait perdu la guerre sino-japonaise et avait dû la confier à contrecœur à son vieil ennemi de toujours, le Japon.

Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant et n'avait jamais connu d'autres vies que celle du confort sécurisant de la maison de son père. Elle était donc terrifiée à l'idée d'aller vivre chez un inconnu. Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait jamais physiquement blessée. Il l'avait traitée plutôt convenablement en subvenant à tous ses besoins et en la laissant se promener dans son domaine en toute liberté. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Une prison dorée demeurait une prison. Et elle avait ressenti plusieurs fois une douleur profonde dans son corps. Son peuple avait tenté à maintes reprises de se révolter mais les rébellions étaient toujours brutalement réprimées par l'État japonais qui réclamait une totale soumission. Elle apprit enfin la dure réalité du destin d'être une nation.

Sa relation avec son nouveau tuteur avait été étrange au tout début. Kiku était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé et silencieux, voire totalement mystérieux. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait sorti que tout récemment de son isolation. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais l'air aussi menaçant que son père l'avait décrit. Même quand elle se plaignait, il restait calme, attentif et patient. Il était toujours à l'écoute de ses besoins. Il agissait plus comme un grand frère que comme un conquérant.

Ce fut sous sa tutelle que Mei devint une femme. Et le passage de sa puberté fut un moment spécial. Elle se voyait différemment et voyait les choses autour d'elle différemment. Kiku sembla ne pas se préoccuper de son nouvel état corporel. Il continuait de travailler en toute intimité. Ce fut alors que Mei devint curieuse. Elle voulait découvrir qui se cachait derrière cet homme si solitaire… Qui était-il réellement…?

Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses souvenirs alors que son chauffeur lui indiqua qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Elle poussa un cri de joie en reconnaissant la splendide résidence à l'ancienne. Après avoir payé le conducteur, elle se hâta de sortir du véhicule pour aller se précipiter vers l'entrée de la maison. Il était tard. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas encore couché mais la présence de lumière à l'intérieur la rassura. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla cogner à la porte coulissante. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reçut une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à l'homme le plus magnifique qu'elle connaisse. De courts cheveux noirs lisses et étincelants, de grands yeux marron, vêtu de son traditionnel yukata gris. Oui, c'était son Kiku !

–Kiku ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! dit-elle en sautant de joie sur place.

Ce dernier ne put cependant cacher sa surprise. Il répondit :

–Mei ? Mais que fais-tu là, sans même me prévenir ?

–Ho ! Pardon de venir à l'improviste, mais j'avais tant besoin de te parler. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

–Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu sais fort bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue. J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir mieux arranger la maison pour bien t'accueillir. Mais je t'en prie, entre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps et pénétra à l'intérieur tout en retirant ses chaussures. Après que Kiku referma la porte coulissante, il se tourna pour se retrouver pris avec une taiwanaise qui se précipita dans ses bras et déposa hâtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu surpris, le Japonais répondit néanmoins au baiser en enlaçant son amante avec ses grands bras.

Taiwan sentit une bouffée de bien-être tandis qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation au monde que celle de se retrouver dans les bras forts et protecteurs de son amour. Cette chaleur réconfortante et bienveillante. Comme elle avait besoin de ressentir sa peau contre sa peau. Elle aura bien le temps de discuter avec lui un peu plus tard. Là, elle voulait juste s'étendre avec lui sur leur lit… Avec toute la tendresse qui venait avec.

…

Elle avait la tête reposée sur son torse nu, exténuée par leurs « activités ». Emmitouflée dans la chaleur de leur futon à plat sur le tatami, elle relaxa. Comme elle était bien, elle voudrait que le temps s'arrête à cet instant à jamais pour ainsi laisser tous ses problèmes derrière. Mais alors qu'elle sentit la main de Kiku caresser son dos, il lui dit :

–Alors, veux-tu bien me confier ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

Il était perspicace. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle n'était pas venue exclusivement pour des câlins, aussi agréables soient-ils. Elle souleva délicatement le menton pour faire face au regard inquiet de son compagnon. Elle lui confessa alors :

–Tu dois t'en douter. Il s'agit encore de mon père. Les choses ont empiré.

–Continue, dit-il en lui soumettant sa totale attention.

–Je m'inquiète pour mon frère Hong Kong. Il essaie de se battre pour préserver son autonomie. Mais papa reste de pierre et compte bien imposer sa façon de faire les choses. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de m'obstiner à refuser son offre de «un pays, deux systèmes». C'est un vrai cadeau empoisonné ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le peu de pays qui me soutienne me délaisse un à un, préférant une bonne relation avec mon père. Ce dernier réussit à m'exclure de plus en plus de la scène internationale en usant de son influence. Je me sens si isolée et perdue !

Japon sentit son sang bouillir. Yao… S'il tenait ce salaud entre ses mains ! Par reflexe, il enlaça fortement de ses deux bras la taille de son âme sœur et logea sa tête dans son cou pour la réconforter. Si seulement il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, même ses dirigeants ne voulaient pas engager de relations bilatérales avec Taiwan par peur de brusquer les Communistes chinois. Heureusement pour lui, son peuple continuait à entretenir au moins des relations économiques et culturelles. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez pour la protéger. Il devait maintenant se fier à Amérique pour protéger celle qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir défendre lui-même.

Il aimait Mei plus que tout au monde. Il avait été solitaire la majeure partie de sa vie. Certes, il avait réussi à entretenir quelques amitiés, mais jamais des relations si profondes que ça. Mei fut la première à vraiment chercher à le connaître. Elle n'était pas comme son père à l'époque où ce dernier le critiquait parce qu'il essayait de développer sa propre identité culturelle. Il avait eu du mal à supporter sa personnalité tranquille et essayait sans cesse de le changer. Cela l'avait rendu malheureux que Chine ne l'accepte pas comme il était. De manière générale, il fut longtemps incompris de tous. Même Allemagne qu'il considérait comme son ami mais dont il avait surpris en train de confesser qu'il avait du mal à le voir comme un ami car il ignorait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cela l'avait blessé, mais n'avait jamais osé en parler. Même Pays-Bas, Amérique, Angleterre… Il n'arrivait jamais à une vraie connexion.

Mais Mei, en dépit qu'il l'ait arrachée à sa famille, eut dominé son peuple et même tenté de l'assimiler fut d'une grande et incompréhensible gentillesse. Elle se montrait curieuse et sa bonne humeur avait un petit côté attendrissant sur son air mélancolique. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à se lier d'affection, mais évita d'offrir totalement son cœur. Même si elle semblait sincère, il pensait que sa sympathie soit due uniquement à sa condition de prisonnière, qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour s'assurer d'être toujours bien traitée et qu'aussitôt qu'elle aurait une occasion de fuir, elle le ferait. Il s'était convaincu de ce fait, mais avait quand même tiré profit de sa présence, même sachant qu'il finirait probablement brisé.

Puis lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale… Il se replongea dans la dépression. Trop de souvenirs douloureux pour eux deux. Il serra encore plus fort Taiwan contre lui. Humant l'odeur de fleur de prunier de ses cheveux, il lui susurra :

–Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

–Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tu ne le penses, répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser court sur les lèvres.

Mais pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il se posait fréquemment. Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Comme à chaque fois, il ne put se contenir et laissa échapper la question à voix haute :

–Pourquoi Mei ? Pourquoi tu me pardonnes après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

En entendant cela, la jeune nation gonfla les joues de frustration puis elle appuya son doigt sur son nez comme pour le ramener à l'ordre. Elle lui répondit :

–Tu vas un jour arrêter de revenir sur ce sujet ? Je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois que tu étais pardonné. Tu n'étais pas complètement toi-même. Tu étais sous le contrôle de tes dirigeants.

–Mais…

–Pas de mais ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père ou Corée du Sud qui sont incapables de tourner la page par rapport à ce que tu as fait durant la guerre. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu es en ce moment. Et en ce moment, tu es un pays pacifique, créatif, poli et respectueux.

Il fut déconcerté. Le côté enthousiaste de son amante avait toujours contrasté avec sa propre quiétude, mais c'était probablement pour cela qu'ils se complétaient. Avec un malicieux sourire, Taiwan se hâta d'ajouter :

–Et en ce moment, également, j'ai envie qu'on le fasse une deuxième fois.

Japon lui sourit tout en l'embrassant de nouveau

…

Le lendemain, Kiku décida de raccompagner Mei chez elle. En fait, ils avaient convenu de passer la fin de semaine ensemble. Taiwan vivait beaucoup d'angoisse et de pression, ces temps-ci, et il voulait donc l'aider à se détendre, ainsi avait-il réussi à convaincre son patron de lui accorder des jours de congé.

Mais alors que leur taxi se rapprocha tout près de la résidence, Mei reçut un message texte. En le regardant, son visage se mit à blanchir. Japon, inquiet, lui demanda :

–Que se passe-t-il ?

–Mon père… Il est chez moi !

Japon devint alors tout aussi angoissé que son amante. Ho ! Le problème n'était pas que Chine soit là. En effet, peu importe les conflits entre le père et la fille, ce dernier était toujours cordialement invité à venir passer du temps chez elle. Mei aimait toujours Yao, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et puis, de toute façon, si elle décidait de couper les liens, cela ne ferait que mettre le plus puissant en colère et il valait mieux éviter ça. Non, le vrai problème était…qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant de la relation amoureuse entre eux deux.

Tout le monde savait que Chine méprisait Japon. Il n'avait jamais pardonné à celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son frère de l'avoir trahi. La cicatrice dans son dos laissé par le katana de l'insulaire était là pour lui rappeler cet évènement. Il lui avait encore moins pardonné toutes les atrocités commises pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Et un autre sujet de discorde qui revenait sans cesse était lorsqu'il lui avait pris sa fille Taiwan après avoir remporté la guerre sino-japonaise. Alors, ils ne voulaient pas imaginer comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qu'ils étaient en couple… Et c'était bien parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le savoir qu'ils en gardaient le secret !

Mais voilà, jamais auparavant Chine n'avait décidé de se pointer à l'improviste et ne pas voir Taiwan chez elle au moment où il se pointa devait l'angoisser et l'amener à se poser des questions. Elle courait donc les gros problèmes !

Mei paniqua à s'en arracher les cheveux. Dans le message texte, il lui demandait où est-ce qu'elle était et pourquoi son auto était toujours garée dans son entrée en dépit de son absence. Ho ! Il fallait rapidement qu'elle trouve une bonne excuse ! Elle se tourna hâtivement vers son amoureux et lui dit :

–Kiku ! Il va falloir qu'on annule notre fin de semaine et il faut que tu retournes chez toi aussitôt que nous serons arrivés. Il ne faut absolument pas que mon père te voit !

–Mais toi ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il a décidé de se pointer à l'improviste !

–Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal physiquement.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, celle-ci prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir son père en ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle paya le chauffeur puis donna un baiser rapide à Kiku avant d'ouvrir la portière. La voiture redémarra derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et entra. Son père possédait une copie des clés, donc, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il soit entré par lui-même. Elle cria :

–Papa, je suis là !

–Ho ! Mei ! Viens dans la cuisine, je nous ai préparé à manger !

Son père, comme toujours, était un fin gourmet. Et il adorait cuisiner. Heureusement, ce dernier sembla de bonne humeur, en mode « papa gâteau », comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'était plutôt rassurant, mais elle demeura quand même sur ses gardes. Elle alla dans la cuisine et reconnut son paternel à l'apparence d'un jeune homme avec sa queue de cheval, vêtu de son vêtement traditionnel chinois de couleur rouge. Il était en train de préparer des bouchées à la vapeur. Elle le salua, timidement :

–Bonjour, papa. Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

–Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir ma princesse ou quoi ?

–Non, ce n'est pas ça. D'habitude, tu m'avertis à l'avance. Donc, tu m'as prise par surprise.

–Eh bien, surprise ! Sinon toi, où étais-tu ? Je pensais que tu utilisais le taxi seulement pour aller prendre l'avion.

Seigneur ! Mei s'ordonna de rester calme. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité, elle lui répondit :

–Ho ! Mon auto est brisée au niveau du frein, du coup, je prends le taxi en attendant que mon mécanicien se libère. J'étais en visite chez le dentiste, inventa-t-elle.

–C'est étrange, tu n'habites pas loin du terminus du bus pourtant.

–Je ne décide pas de l'heure de mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste et donc, le taxi me permet de me déplacer au moment que je veux.

–Ah ! C'est vrai ! Désolé avec mes questions. Ho ! C'est prêt ! On peut se mettre à table.

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis qu'ils dégustèrent le repas, Taiwan sentit qu'il y avait un truc pas normal. Son père était trop cordial, beaucoup trop. C'était suspect puisque la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils s'étaient encore disputés. Sur quoi, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était vraiment tendu entre eux depuis qu'elle avait une présidente indépendantiste à la tête de son pays. En temps normal, lors d'une trêve, Yao lui aurait dit : « On oublie ce qui s'est passé pour aujourd'hui, on en reparlera une autre fois. ». C'était pour indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ces disputes empiéter sur ces petits moments père-fille mais qu'en même temps, elle ne devait pas croire que la discussion était close pour autant.

Elle en avait l'habitude. C'était leur petit rituel. Mais là, il ne lui eut pas dit cette traditionnelle phrase, ce qui était anomale. En prenant en compte le fait qu'il soit en plus venu à l'improviste chez elle, elle n'était guère rassurée. Comme si son père avait quelque chose en tête. Mais quoi ? Se sentant trop mal à l'aise, elle décida d'aller droit au but :

–Papa, pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici ?

–Hum ? Que veux-tu dire ?

–Vue notre dernière dispute, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies décidé de venir me faire une visite surprise. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas spécifié de faire la trêve comme d'habitude.

Le visage de Chine s'obscurcit subitement. Taiwan en fut terrifiée. Ces yeux tranchants et sombres… Le regard que son père réservait habituellement à ses ennemis. L'atmosphère, paisible cinq secondes plus tôt, fut désormais très pesante. Mei n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'une voix ferme, Yao demanda :

–Que faisais-tu au Japon ?

–Quoi ?!

Mais comment…? Mais comment savait-il ?!

–Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir me le cacher éternellement ? J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, tu sais. Je trouvais cela déjà suspect que ton peuple ait autant d'empathie pour le pays du soleil levant, mais quand on m'a appris que tu faisais fréquemment des visites là-bas…

–Attends, tu es train de me dire que tu m'espionnes ?! Comment oses-tu ?! Envoyer des avions militaires voler autour de mon île pour menacer mon peuple n'était pas suffisant pour toi ?!

Là, c'était son tour d'être en colère ! Comment son père pouvait penser que c'était responsable de violer sa vie privée ? Il croyait que c'était comme ça qu'il allait la convaincre de revenir vivre chez lui ? Ce dernier se défenda :

–Je ne m'excuserai pas de l'avoir fait. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Comment peux-tu retourner vers lui, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre ?

–Peut-être que c'est parce que cette guerre est passée il y a maintenant plus de soixante-dix ans ! Et qu'aujourd'hui, Japon est un bon allié qui me respecte et que celui qui désormais me menace constamment de m'envahir, c'est toi !

–Tu sembles oublier, jeune fille, que tu es une partie de mon territoire souverain ! Je me permettrai d'employer la force que si ton gouvernement commet l'imprudence de déclarer l'indépendance ! Je te permets d'avoir des liens avec d'autres nations du moment que tu me mettes au courant. Or, tu es allée visiter Japon sans ma permission trop souvent !

Elle rageait. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de contrôler sa vie comme ça ? Elle n'était plus une enfant, que diable !

–Arrête de me dire quoi faire ! Et en quoi cela te concerne que je sorte avec Kiku ?

–Quoi ?!

Elle relâcha un cri d'effroi en se couvrant la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi était-elle une telle idiote ? Ho ! Non !

Yao, lui, avait complètement perdu la tête. Quand il apprit que sa fille allait souvent au Japon, cela l'avait déjà enflammé furieusement mais…ça ? Non ! Pas sa fille ! Pas sa princesse adorée ! Pas avec ce tyran, ce traite, ce voleur, cet être arrogant ! Même Amérique et Russie étaient plus supportables en comparaison !

Il prit brusquement les épaules de Mei et la somma :

–S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu bluffes ! Tu ne peux pas… Ce serait trop insensé.

–Je… Désolé !

–Mais comment ? dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort jusqu'à la faire grimacer de douleur. As-tu oublié qu'il t'a dérobé à moi et t'a gardée en otage pendant cinquante ans ? Souffrirais-tu du syndrome de Stockholm ?

–Papa, tu me fais mal !

–Réponds, jeune fille !

–Lâche-la immédiatement, Yao !

Le cœur de Mei manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant cette voix. Non… Qu'est-ce que Kiku faisait ici ? Il devrait être à l'aéroport attendant un vol. Pas ici. Pas en présence de son père qui se retrouvait dans un état d'éruption explosive. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsque Chine entendit cette voix, son sang se glaça dans son cerveau, en passant par l'échine et dans toutes les artères, vaisseaux et veines. Son poil se leva sous le frisson stimulé par la résurgence de plusieurs siècles de haine accumulés dans son corps de vieille nation. Il relâcha les épaules de sa fille et tourna le menton très lentement avant de reconnaître la silhouette de l'être qu'il méprisait plus que quiconque sur la Terre.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grands ennemis et rivaux que la France et l'Angleterre. En fait, cela n'était qu'apparence puisque ces deux-là étaient en réalité des amants. Ils ne le disaient pas en public mais c'était un vrai secret de polichinelle. Alors, les autres pensaient que les deux pays qui s'haïssaient le plus devaient être la Palestine et Israël ou bien Grèce et Turquie. Ou pire encore, Amérique et Russie qui avaient réussi à instaurer une véritable guerre froide par le passé… Mais non, ils font tous pâle figure comparativement à l'adversité réciproque de Chine vis-à-vis de Japon. S'ils pouvaient tuer par la simple force de leurs émotions, chacun subirait une mort lente et atroce.

Yao, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, commanda sur un ton menaçant :

–Toi… Sors de mon territoire… Immédiatement !

–Ce n'est pas ton territoire, mais celui de Mei, riposta-t-il calmement.

Mei prit peur en en voyant les nerfs de son paternel se crisper de plus en plus. Ne jamais remettre en question la soi-disant souveraineté de la Chine Communiste sur Taiwan à moins de vouloir courir de graves problèmes ! Elle regarda son amant et l'implora du regard de cesser de le provoquer. Mais trop tard, Chine répondit sauvagement :

–Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'un expansionniste comme toi sur ce qui est mon territoire ou pas ! Et si tu désires un tant soit peu préserver un climat de paix entre nos deux pays, je te conseille vivement de rester loin de ma fille à moins que je n'en donne l'autorisation !

Japon était un pays qui était généralement calme dans toutes les sortes de situations. Il était difficile d'ébranler sa tranquillité. Le plus souvent quand il était mécontent, il l'exprimait sur un petit ton de réprimande, tout en sonnant poli. Sa colère était plutôt rare. Mais quand elle survenait…elle pouvait se montrer sans limite.

Et en colère, Japon le fut à cet instant. Jamais dans sa longue existence, il n'avait eu autant envie de tuer son ancien tuteur. Mei… Elle souffrait constamment à cause de lui. Intimidant tous les pays qui osaient trop s'approcher d'elle, lui prenant le peu d'amis qu'elle possédait. Il l'interdisait d'utiliser son drapeau, son propre nom de nation, son hymne national, d'arborer sa fierté d'être qui elle est lors de compétition sportive. Elle voyait les portes de l'ONU et de toutes les organisations mondiales lui fermer les portes. Son isolation s'agrandissait d'année en année et elle revenait constamment pleurer de désespoir dans ses bras.

Un jour, elle osa lui avouer qu'elle avait peur que lui-même l'abandonne un jour. Étant très amoureux, cette déclaration le choqua. Avait-elle si peu confiance en lui ? Et quand dans ses moments de dépression, elle se demanda pour combien de temps elle sera en mesure de résister à son père, sa fibre protectrice fut activée et il lui promit que jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose se produire.

La menace de Yao de l'interdire de voir celle qu'il aimait fut la goutte d'eau débordant du vase. Ainsi, sans la moindre hésitation, il chargea en exécutant un mouvement d'art martial que Chine anticipa et contra avec une manœuvre défensive du Kung-fu. Trop longtemps, leurs patrons les empêchaient de se défouler selon l'ancienne méthode mais maintenant qu'ils étaient absents, rien ne pouvait les freiner de régler leurs comptes comme ils l'entendaient. S'ensuivit ainsi une intense bataille au corps à corps où s'affrontèrent les disciplines chinoises et japonaises.

Mei paniqua devant la démonstration de violence entre son père et son amant. Elle ne se préoccupa même pas des dégâts matériels, mais seulement de la sécurité des deux êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde totalement prêts à s'entredéchirer. Chine lança :

–Tu peux apparaître calme et poli aux autres, mais moi, je connais ta vraie nature ! Tu es toujours aussi arrogant, assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire qu'avant.

–Et toi, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?! riposta Kiku. Comment tu crois que les autres pays d'Asie te perçoivent lorsque tu les intimides pour qu'ils agissent selon ton bon vouloir ? Même Corée du Sud commence à te détester plus qu'il me déteste. Bravo !

–Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas commis d'atroces massacres durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale que je continue de nier !

–Bien sûr, tu sors la carte de me blâmer encore et encore pour mes erreurs passés ! Et tu sais très bien que le négationnisme d'une partie de mon peuple, que je regrette profondément, ne fonctionne pas sur moi, ni sur aucune nation. Tout comme je sais que tu ne peux ignorer ce que tes dirigeants ont fait à ton propre peuple : la grande famine, la révolution culturelle, Tian'anmen…

–Tais-toi ! répondit Yao avec plus d'agressivité.

Japon continua d'esquiver les coups tout en se défoulant lui-même. Depuis le temps qu'il avait hâte de lui hurler le vrai fond de sa pensée. S'il reconnaissait que lui et son peuple avait commis des actes horribles pendant la guerre, il trouvait cela dégradant de devoir prononcer des milliers d'excuses pour des choses passées alors que son voisin ne valait pas mieux dans le moment présent. Il poursuivit :

–Plonge-toi dans le déni autant que tu voudras, mais au moins, sache que tu ne pourras pas contrôler l'esprit de tes enfants !

Et là, la main droite de Chine fit une lancée horizontale et vive pour aller empoigner la gorge de son vieux rival. Et il le cogna contre le mur pour le maintenir en place. Japon pourrait facilement se libérer de l'emprise avec sa maîtrise des arts martiaux, mais il préféra rester immobile et simplement dévisager les yeux enragés du père de sa copine. Celui-ci lâcha sur un ton réprobateur :

–Ne t'avise pas de parler de MES enfants ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour contraindre ma fille à aller dans ton lit, colonisateur ?!

–Je ne l'ai jamais forcée. Elle est venue de son plein gré, répondit Kiku calmement malgré la main forte autour de son cou.

–Je ne te crois pas ! Toi et ton peuple de violeur !

Yao se fit de plus en plus menaçant. Pourtant, Japon restait là, tranquillement, sans tenter de se défendre. Il le défiait profondément du regard, sachant de quoi l'autre devait l'accuser. Il était vrai que son peuple avait forcé plusieurs Coréennes, Chinoises et Taiwanaises à l'esclavage sexuel pour ses soldats et il en avait plus que honte. Mais jamais, il ne se serait permis de commettre une telle horreur envers Mei. Jamais ! C'était elle-même qui était venue le voir, après sa libération, inquiète pour lui à la suite des bombardements nucléaires dont il avait souffert abominablement.

Le fait qu'en dépit qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté et qu'il avait commis les crimes les plus atroces, elle lui pardonna et revint même pour le réconforter et le soigner après les catastrophes d'Hiroshima et de Nagasaki prit une grande signification. Cet audacieux pardon l'avait convaincu de sa loyauté et sincérité. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux et leur histoire d'amour se développa sans que Chine n'en ait conscience.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui devait prier pour que Mei lui pardonne un jour. Et Kiku n'hésita pas à le titiller là-dessus.

–Le pouvoir m'a fait perdre la tête à une époque, c'est vrai, mais…laisse-moi te dire que tu es en train de commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Là, Chine vit rouge maladivement et resserra sa poigne pour étouffer son ennemi tout en levant son poing gauche pour se préparer à le cogner très fort. Mais ce fut là que Mei, spectatrice effrayée jusqu'ici, intervint en criant :

–NON !

Elle s'était emparé du manche d'un balai et s'en servit, dans un geste désespéré, pour frapper le dos de son père en faisant glisser le bout. Elle savait que cela ne lui ferait pas si mal, elle était moins douée que lui dans l'art du combat. Mais elle savait que la signification serait douloureuse : elle avait frappé exactement le long de la marque laissée par le katana de Kiku dans le passé.

Chine relâcha subitement Japon. Il n'avait pas mal du tout, mais il avait été surpris et… Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa fille bien-aimée en larmes, les mains tenant fermement le manche à balai. Il était consterné au-delà du possible. Venait-elle vraiment de commettre ce geste en toute connaissance de cause ?

–Mei, appela-t-il. Pitié, dis-moi…

Mais elle détourna le visage, ne voulant pas du tout daigner le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Yao se retrouva meurtri par une telle trahison. Le détestait-elle à ce point ?

En colère, il se retourna vers Kiku. Celui-ci avait aussi la tête baissé, éprouvant un peu de compassion à l'encontre de son ancien grand frère, mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Blessé par tant de mépris, il affirma d'un ton lourd :

–Vous deux, je vous jure que cela ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Et il quitta la maison sans un regard ou un mot de plus. Mei, toute tremblante, s'écroula au sol, làchant le balai par la même occasion. Kiku, alarmé, se précipita vers elle pour l'entourer de ses bras et cacher sa tête contre son torse. Celle-ci libéra tous ses pleurs alors que son amant lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. D'une voix secouée, elle lui demanda :

–Est-ce que mon père me déteste, maintenant ?

Japon était choqué que ce soit la raison de sa tristesse. Cela blessa son orgueil surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était dans la nature de Taiwan. Autrement, lui-même n'aurait jamais obtenu une seconde chance de sa part si elle avait été rancunière. La serrant encore plus fortement contre lui, il lui chuchota :

–Non, absolument pas. Jamais il ne pourra te détester. Crois-moi sur parole.

Il n'était pas sûr si elle le croyait vraiment, mais au moins, ces mots eurent l'effet de la calmer un peu. Il la garda quand même dans son étreinte aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait. Il voulait qu'elle se sente aimée et protégée.

Il garda également pour lui ses nouvelles inquiétudes. Maintenant, Chine savait pour leur couple et ses menaces étaient certainement à prendre au sérieux. Yao était quelqu'un qui ne renonçait jamais lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et sa puissance montait de jour en jour. Défendre sa bien-aimée allait être de plus en plus difficile. Le pays du Soleil Levant devra être fort pour pouvoir faire face à ce futur plus qu'incertain pour eux deux.

…

Chine, sur son avion de retour dans son pays, était pris par plusieurs émotions. D'abord, sa tristesse causée par le geste symbolique de sa propre fille adorée et la peur de perdre l'affection de celle-ci définitivement. Mais surtout sa colère envers Japon de lui avoir volé sa princesse ! Oui, c'était clairement l'explication. Kiku lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ! Autrement, cela ferait longtemps que sa jolie fleur de prunier serait revenue la maison et qu'ils auraient récupéré leur belle vie d'avant en compagnie de ses deux frères.

Mais une voix intérieure lui susurra qu'il devait arrêter de vivre dans des illusions. Que celui qu'il devait blâmer n'était pas son rival, mais lui-même. Qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin récemment en isolant Taiwan de la scène mondiale, en lui imposant des sanctions économiques, en envoyant des avions militaires survoler son île, en reniant son besoin de démocratie et de liberté, comme il les reniait à Hong Kong…

Néanmoins, une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte, domina comme toujours dans son esprit. Celle qui le convainquit qu'il n'était pas fautif. Qu'il était dans son droit de vouloir ravoir ses enfants auprès de lui. Le siècle de la honte l'avait trop marqué et trop fait souffrir. Les guerres de l'opium avec Angleterre et ensuite France ainsi que la guerre sino-japonaise. Portugal qu'il croyait être un ami de confiance, lui autorisant à aider son fils Macao à se développer, s'était retourné contre lui en partant avec son petit bout de chou. Puis, ce fut Angleterre qui, malgré une forte résistance de sa part, osa lui prendre Hong Kong de force.

Il ne lui resta plus que Taiwan, sa chère princesse. Mais alors, Japon, son ancien petit frère adoptif qu'il avait aimé autrefois mais qui l'avait trahi pour servir ses propres intérêts, décida de lui porter un coup fatal en lui déclarant la guerre et en lui dérobant le dernier être cher qui lui restait. Son cœur de père avait été totalement dévasté.

Lui, la plus ancienne civilisation encore existante, qui était né pratiquement en même temps que l'Ancienne Égypte, qui avait été le contemporain de la Grèce Antique et de l'Empire Romain, avait dominé l'Asie pendant plusieurs millénaires, avait été humilié, vaincu, soumis et démoli par des puissances étrangères dont la plupart n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge. Il se jura à plusieurs reprises qu'il se vengerait. Il redeviendrait la grande puissance qu'il fut autrefois.

C'était pour cela qu'il fit la sourde oreille lorsqu'on critiqua son parti communiste. Au diable les principes de liberté ! Pendant la grande majorité de l'Histoire, on s'était le plus souvent passé de démocratie sans problème ! Et puis, le parti fondé par Mao lui avait permis d'accomplir son rêve. Acquérir une puissance militaire, économique, diplomatique... Une grande indépendance et le respect de chacun ! Puis, il récupéra Hong Kong en 1997 et Macao en 1999.

Seule Taiwan continuait à s'obstiner et à le défier. Ne voyait-elle donc pas combien ils seraient heureux s'ils étaient à nouveau tous ensembles ? Il était convaincu d'avoir tous les droits sur sa fille et ce fut pour cela qu'il usa de tous ses moyens de pressions pour inciter les Taiwanais à accepter la réunification qui était inéluctable selon lui. Personne ne l'empêchera de reprendre son enfant chéri. Elle finira par comprendre qu'il faisait tout cela par amour. La vie d'une nation indépendante était dure et il voulait la protéger de tout cela. Ses enfants n'auraient plus aucun souci à se faire, papa s'en occuperait pour eux. Et ni Japon, ni Angleterre ou Amérique ne pourront venir se mêler de leurs affaires.

Oui, il ne devait pas renoncer ! Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Plus jamais la Chine ne sera humiliée. Les autres feraient mieux de se préparer, car le puissant Empire Céleste était bien de retour, prêt à faire trembler le monde entier !

 **Merci de m'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt.**


End file.
